On the Tip of a Blade
by Raaka
Summary: A young woman joins the King's Own, disguised as a man. When she meets a strange woman, she discovers that she has the gift. Will her skills as a warrior and her gift be enough to save Tortall?
1. The Beginning

A figure stood silently in the shadows of a vacant stable and watched two children playing joyfully in the tall grass. Their careless laughs filled the air as the girl chased her brother through the meadow.  
  
The figure, clad in light chain mail, a green tunic, tan breeches and black riding boots, smiled. Not too long ago, she, Elen daughter of Eothon had the innocence of the children before her. This was before she had secretly joined the King's Own, disguised as a man, taking the name of Eoth.  
  
Elen stepped out into the sun, fingering a long steel blade, which hung at her side. Sapphire blue eyes looked out across the meadow, searching for something amiss. Thick, raven black hair blew across her face in a light breeze, then settled upon her broad shoulders. She stood a good 6 feet, 3 inches, a tall frame for a woman. Thick muscles showed through Elen's clothing, gained through heavy lifting and constant training.  
  
"Eoth!" A deep voice called out. Elen turned around quickly. A man walked up to Elen, his sharply handsome face nervous.  
  
"What is it, John?" Elen replied, listening to the laughing of the children. John smiled slightly, his emerald green eyes pleading.  
  
"Could you do me a favour?" John asked in a pleading tone. Elen paused for a moment, then replied,  
  
"As long as it has nothing to do with women." John smiled. Eoth's "shyness" around women was a legend among the King's Own.  
  
"I swear to you, it has nothing to do with women." John replied, a smile dancing across his face. Elen grinned.  
  
"What's the favour?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. John cleared his throat.  
  
"I am supposed to go out and patrol in a short while..." John began. Elen sighed, knowing what was coming. "I...I uh have a certain special someone I have to meet, so...could...you...uh..." Elen glared at him.  
  
"I'll do it but you owe me one, John." She growled. Patrol duty was the dullest job, except on those very rare occasions when something actually did happen. John moved forward to thank her. "You don't have to thank me, John. Now get out of here before I change my mind!" John flashed a grin then ran out of the stables, whistling.  
  
A shrill whinny made Elen jump. A mare stomped her feet gleefully, tossing her long, flowing mane. The mare was a beautiful creature, pure white down to the end of her tail, save for her hooves.  
  
"It's nice to know that someone finds joy in my misfortune." Elen said miserably to her mount. "Let's go, Ari." Elen mounted up on her mare, squeezing her heels into the horse's sides, bound for the Lower City.  
  
A guard stopped her as she exited the gate, checking her for weapons. He pointed to her sword and dagger.  
  
"Well, well, well." He sneered, reaching for her weapons. "What are you doing with these precious gems?" She showed him a badge woven into her tunic, a golden wolf with two swords crossing behind it, the badge of Blue Harbour, her hometown.  
  
"In case you can't understand what this means, let me explain it to you, Alvin of Goatstrack." Elen hissed, grabbing the front of the man's shirt and lifting him off the ground. "Now, this badge means that I am of the court of Blue Harbour, a member of the King's Own and your overlord. You will show me proper respect." She set him down. "Next time, please remember that I am much larger than you." She added more formally and clucked softly to her mare. Alvin's face turned beet red.  
  
The mare snorted, as if she was enjoying the spectacle. The Captain of the guards grinned at Elen from his perch on his black stallion.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Alvin m'lord. He's got a big mouth and doesn't know when to stop flappin' it." Captain Garth explained. This drew a small laugh from Elen.  
  
"It's not your fault that your men can't still their tongues." She replied, gripping his forearm in greeting. He returned the greeting and ran a large hand through his dusty blonde hair.  
  
"May I inquire as to why you are taking Lord John's shift?" Garth asked politely. Elen shifted in her saddle. She wanted to get this shift over quickly and this conversation was only slowing it down.  
  
"I believe you should ask Lord John yourself, Captain. As even I'm not entirely sure as to the occasion. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get this bore of a job done with." Elen explained. Garth chuckled a bit to himself.  
  
"Aye, young master. I'll be seeing you later." Garth nodded his head and urged his mount onwards, disappearing into the Court.  
  
"Well, that was cheerful." Elen said softly to her mare. The mare tossed her mane, as eager as her master to get a move on. "Alright, alright. If you're so eager to go, then get a move on." The mare whinnied shrilly and took off at a blistering speed, almost sending Elen from her saddle. "You damned animal!" Elen shrieked as she fought to keep Ari under control. The mare stopped abruptly, sending the flailing Elen flying over her head. Elen landed neatly on her feet and glared at her mount.  
  
"I have half notion to butcher you for my supper." She growled. The mare rolled her bright blue eyes. Soon enough, Elen had remounted and had begun her long boring shift on patrol duty. 


	2. Discovery

"Please, my lady! Calm down!" Elen held back a small woman, who despite her size was quite strong. The woman swiped at a young man, his handsome looks spoiled by multiple scars on his face.  
  
"You cheating bastard!" The woman shrieked, breaking free of Elen's hold and slapping the man with all her might. The man staggered back, clutching his cheek. Elen ran forward and dragged the woman back.  
  
"Can we be civil about this?" She asked the woman, whose eyes were filled with a deep hatred. "My own husband was cheatin' on me with that!" The woman screamed, pointing at a young maiden who cowered behind her lady, a tall, elegant noblewoman clothed in a black silk dress, her long red hair draping down over her shoulders. Elen raised an eyebrow. "My lady..." Elen sighed as the woman tried to get around her once more. Elen dragged the woman back to her house and forcefully placed her inside. The woman suddenly drew a dagger and swiped at Elen's chest, barely missing.  
  
"Now, that's not nice." Elen said, disarming the woman in one quick movement. In a second, the woman had dashed to inside and returned with another knife and hurled it at her husband. The knife met its mark, sinking hilt deep into his shoulder. Elen kicked the woman's feet from under her and tied her hands together with a rough rope. She looked back at the man who had yet to remove the knife. Elen looked at the woman.  
  
"Now, stay here!" She said to the flailing woman as she walked over to the man, checking his wound. Elen cut off a piece of his shirt and stuck it firmly in his mouth. The maiden peeked out from behind her mistress and ran over, her large hazel eyes worried.  
  
"Will he be alright?" She asked softly, squeezing his hand gently. Elen firmly gripped the knife's hilt and silently counted to three in her head. The man, seeing what she was about to do, tried to scream through the cloth in his mouth. Elen swiftly pulled out the dagger, setting it by her side. The man spit out his gag, breathing heavily, blooding pouring from his wound.  
  
"Are there any healers about?" Elen questioned the crowd. The noblewoman stepped out from the crowd, and walked towards the man, her strides long and elegant.  
  
"I am, good sir." She explained in a melodic voice, silver eyes boring into Elen's. 'Elen of Blue Harbour, I have waited for your coming...' a silvery voice said in Elen's ear. Elen looked around wildly, search for the source of the voice. The noblewoman gently touched the wound, her hand glowing a bright, silver light. The noblewoman's eyes were on Elen as the voice spoke again. 'A time of war shall come upon your country..'. Sweat ran down Elen's brow. I must be going crazy, she thought to herself, looking directly at the noblewoman.  
  
Something's strange about her, Elen's inner, sensible self declared as the woman rose, the man soundly asleep at the maid's feet.  
  
"Thank you, my lady." Elen said, smiling politely. The noblewoman nodded, reaching out and clasping Elen's forearm. A searing pain shot up her arm, as an alien force spread from the woman's fingertips and flooded into her body. Elen fought back a cry of pain as she struggled to keep on her feet.  
  
"Nuhaya of Bearsford at your service, my lord." The noblewoman replied softly, her eyes flicking up at Elen's. Nuhaya's eyes suddenly changed colour, from a beautiful silver to a sparkling blue.  
  
The noblewoman bowed lowly. "I must be taking my leave now, Lord Eoth." She explained, smiling at the shocked look on Elen's face. As quickly as she appeared, Nuhaya of Bearsford had disappeared into the crowd, leaving behind her maid.  
  
Elen glanced over at her mare, who was staring directly at her. As she approached Ari, the mare shied away. Elen looked at the mare quizzically, following her gaze. Elen gasped. Her fingertips were glowing a sapphire blue, a fierce heat radiating from her hand. "What in Mithros name is happening to me?" She cried softly, her face tense. As the light surrounding her hand slowly faded away, her shoulders relaxed and she sighed in relief. The mare slowly approached Elen, wary of her master's touch.  
  
Elen mounted up shakily and urged her mount down the streets, heading to the one place that she knew where she could find out what was wrong with her. 


	3. The Fire

Lightening streaked across the sky as Elen expertly maneuvered her mount between the rush of people returning to their homes, desiring warmth. The horse stopped at a large house, a healer's mark on its door. Elen dismounted and knocked softly on the door, wringing out her hair.  
  
"Come in lad! You must be freezing!" A soft voice exclaimed, as two small hands pulled Elen into the house. A short man, in his forties grinned up at Elen, his hazel eyes sparkling. He was well built for a man that only stood at Elen's elbow; his long blonde hair tied up on the back of his head, graying at the tips.  
  
"How's m'boy?" The man asked, gesturing for Elen to take a seat. Elen sat on a comfortable chair and grinned. "John's doing just fine, my lord." Elen explained.  
  
Lord Martin, John's father also sat, his hazel eyes watching her carefully. A moment of silence passed between them. "What's brought you here today?" John's father asked Elen. Elen looked at him.  
  
"Well, I encountered a strange woman today and -" Elen began. Martin sprang up from his chair and swiftly checked her forearm, his eyes widening slightly as his eyes fell upon a burn on Elen's arm, in the shape of a handprint.  
  
"Strange woman you say?" Lord Martin asked Elen, never taking his eyes off her burn. Elen nodded, flinching as he prodded her arm.  
  
"Still sore?" Martin fished, his eyes gleaming. He knows something about Nuhaya, Elen thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, my lord. Quite sore." Elen replied through gritted teeth as Martin poked her arm again. "You're a lucky lad, Eoth." Lord Martin said softly, touching her burn again, this time his fingertips glowing with a light green light. Coolness replaced the pain on her arm as the burn quickly healed.  
  
"You've encountered Nuhaya, Sorceress of Scanra. She has easily killed more than half the men sent to the border this summer." Martin explained. Lord Martin led the Second Company of Riders, known for his healing hand and deadly sword.  
  
"This 'Nuhaya' informed me that she is native to Bearsford." Elen muttered. Martin looked up at her.  
  
"Aye, she was born there. Rumours say that when she was about your age, which wasn't too long ago mind you, she fell in love with a Scanran man, married him and bore him three sons. These sons each lead their own squad of about 350 or so men each. She gave each son a gift, the eldest is a Battle Mage, the middle son is a Weather Mage and the last son, the strongest of them all, possesses all types of magic except Wild magic and the healing touch." Lord Martin explained, glancing up at Elen. Elen stared at him for a moment, then remembering her manners she broke her gaze.  
  
"My lord, she spoke to me in my head, foretelling of a Great War on Tortall. She..." Elen trailed off at the suspicious look in Martin's eyes. "Spit it out Eoth." Lord Martin demanded. Elen fidgeted in her seat. "She had said that she had been waiting for my coming...Then she touched by forearm..." Elen finished, glancing over at Martin, who watched her carefully. "What happened after she touched your forearm?" Lord Martin inquired, his eyes serious.  
  
"Well," She began. "I felt a horrible pain enter through my arm, then spread throughout my body. Then as I approached my mount," Elen cleared her throat. "My hand started to glow a vivid sapphire blue. My horse shied away until my hand returned to it's normal, non glowing state." Lord Martin stared at her. He knew full well that Nuhaya was a very powerful mage, but he couldn't understand as to why she didn't kill one of the best knights in Tortall when she had her chance. It seemed as though she had given Eoth the gift, though what gift exactly, he had yet to find out.  
  
"Come over to the fireplace, Eoth." Martin beckoned, as he rose from his seat and squatted just in front of the fireplace. Elen warily approached, but did as she was told. She kneeled beside Martin. "Now lad, repeat these exact words. 'Dark Goddess, Great Mother, show me the way. Open the gates to me. Guide me, Mother of mountains and mares, of all that is good in this world. Grant me what I seek, and help me to use it for the good of mankind.' You got that?" Martin said. Elen nodded slowly, repeating the verse in her head.  
  
Martin shuffled Elen closer to the flames as Elen began to repeat the verse. "Dark Goddess, Great Mother, show me the way. Open the gates to me. Guide me, Mother of mountains and mares, of all that's good in this world. Grant-" Elen's hand was pulled into the fire, as it turned sapphire blue, the colour of her gift. The flames grew higher, roaring fiercely. A raw energy burst up her arm, spreading through her entire body. Her eyes filled with the fire of her gift as her flesh radiated with blue light.  
  
Martin drew back from Elen, his large hazel eyes full of fear. Elen screamed with pain, the fire inside her feeling as though it was consuming her, inch by inch. She fell on her knees, something inside her fighting back the fire would eventually destroy her. Elen longed for the rain to put out the fire that burned within her.  
  
The fierce heat subsided as quickly as it came, much to Elen's relief. Her clenched fist suddenly opened, as a ball of blue fire grew in her palm. Martin called upon his own gift, his green light putting out the ball of fire swiftly.  
  
Elen gasped for air as the fire was taking control over her. Her eyes cleared for a brief moment, as the fire was reduced to a small flame. Her legs gave way, as the ground came up to meet her. Martin rushed over to her, propping her up with a chair. He shoved a goblet in her hands and helped her to drink, the cooling liquid soothing her parched throat.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked meekly. Elen could vaguely sense the fear that Lord Martin had of her and could even understand it. She too was afraid, of the fire, and herself. 


	4. The Vision and a Visitor

Elen opened the door to her room, sighing. She fell back on her bed, gazing up at the plain ceiling. She twiddled her thumbs, then abruptly shot up, hearing a fire roaring in her hearth. A maid stood by the fire, bowing slightly.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, Lord Eoth." She said in a soft voice, a voice that was all too familiar. Elen unsheathed her sword, standing to her full height.  
  
"What business do you have here, Nuhaya, Sorceress of Scanra?" She hissed, tightening her grip on her sword hilt. The maiden vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving a smiling Nuhaya in her place.  
  
"Behold, your destiny," Nuhaya said softly, her eyes a vivid green. A black light grew rapidly in Nuhaya's hand and before Elen could react, Nuhaya laid her hand on Elen's brow.  
  
*She stood on the front lines, a sword in hand. She stared over at the massive Scanran army of 6 000. She looked behind her. About 800 or so men stood silently, all of them with fear in their eyes. She felt an elbow gently nudge her arm. John grinned grimly at her, his lips a thin line. "We'll get through this Eoth." He said softly. Elen stared at him. Behind her a horn blew loudly, signalling the front line to attack. Elen charged forward, her men and her baring down upon the Scanran army. Her free hand suddenly opened, a ball of blue fire growing rapidly in her hand. Elen threw it at the Scanran line of men, the magic engulfing the entire first line. The smell of burning flesh didn't bother Elen, but the cries of the men did. Elen charged at a tall man, running him through with her blade. As she drew back her sword, she let the man fall, subject to the feet of his own men.  
  
Elen moved quickly through the lines, leaving trail for the Dark God to claim. Her sharp eyes caught a stallion running wildly through the Tortall men, injuring some and killing others. Elen turned just in time to block an axe that came down on her with great force. Her knees nearly buckled, though somehow they held. She called upon her gift, summoning forth a deadly rope of flame, which circled the man for a moment, then coiled around his neck, killing him in seconds. Elen looked around wildly. Using her gift was slowly draining her energy. A great force slammed into her from behind, sending her flying into one of her own men. She glanced up to see a pair of hooves coming down on her.  
  
"Eoth!" A deep voice cried out. The horse toppled over, screaming in pain, an arrow buried deep in its shoulder. John helped her up, then whirled around on his heel to block an attack. Elen ran a man through with her blade, yanking it free, then gutted another. She heard a cry of pain at her back. She turned around quickly, oblivious to her surroundings. John lay on the ground, a sword hilt-deep in his side. Elen sucked in her breath, knowing that she would later regret what she was about to do.  
  
She closed her eyes, laying her hand on the wound. She could feel the warmth of his blood covering her fingers as he flinched. Elen reached deep inside of herself, gathering her gift. Her hand radiated a violent blue as she tried and tried to heal John's wound, but no matter how hard she tried, her gift didn't seem to be working. John's chest rose slowly as he pulled Elen close to him.  
  
"Let me go...let the Dark God claim me..." He began, then suddenly, his chest stopped rising, his dead eyes fixed on Elen's. *  
  
Elen shook her head violently, the vision vanishing from her immediate mind.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Elen bellowed, grabbing the woman by the shoulders and shaking her. The woman merely smiled at Elen, her eyes now a hazy grey.  
  
"I can show you things that were, things that are and things that have not yet come to pass. You decide to do with your gift." Nuhaya explained, vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Elen slammed her fists onto her desk. Why did this woman have to be so confusing? Elen suddenly froze. Her hands were glowing a vivid blue through blood. 'NO!' She screamed in her mind. 'No! I won't let it happen!' She fought back tears, slamming her fists into her desk once more.  
  
"Hello?" a loud voice called out. Elen heard several knocks on her door. "Lord Eoth, are you there?" 'Where's my weapon belt...' Elen asked herself, rummaging through her room. Finding it, she fastened it quickly around her waist and practically ran to the door.  
  
She gripped the knob, opened the door and stared. 


End file.
